


Purple

by kirasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Prototype Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasy/pseuds/kirasy
Summary: One day, Sakusa shows up at MSBY’s gym dressed up in his old Itachiyama uniform. It was colored purple. His hair looked like it was forced straighter, but somehow it still looks good on him.And when Miya Atsumu saw him in that getup, all the walls he built that were stopping him from accepting the fact that he is in love with his teammate, crumbled.He learned that he likes Kiyoomi’s curls a lot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story where I grabbed every chance I could to clown them. They are just idiots in love, please let them be.
> 
> Also, this fic was beta read by [ regan](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd). Check her out on Twitter!

“Meian-san, have you seen Omi-san’s message in our group chat?” Hinata said as soon as he entered the locker room. He just arrived, being one of the early people who comes on time.

There were only three people there, Meian, Atsumu, and Hinata who just arrived. Normally there would be four, including Sakusa.

“Yes, I heard he won’t be able to attend our training this morning,” Meian answered. 

Atsumu was just sitting on the bench, eavesdropping on their conversation. He also read Sakusa’s message a while ago, he was the first one to see it. He wanted to reply with something witty or even a remark to piss off his teammate. 

_At least let him know that I was the first one to read his message?_ Atsumu thought for a brief moment but shrugs the thought away because he felt weird about it.

-

**MSBY BJ**

Sakusa: I won’t be able to attend the training this morning. I have somewhere important to attend to with my older siblings. I will try catching the afternoon one.

Coach Foster: Noted! Take care, Sakusa.

-

Kiyoomi sighed when he checked his phone again. He didn’t want to skip the practice but he also made a promise to his siblings that he’ll come with them in the next event they wanted to drag him to. 

His older brother is a family lawyer and his older sister is a family doctor. Both of them work for the same family, and they often get invited over to different events. Sometimes they’d make Kiyoomi tag along for social interactions. 

“It’s our bonding Kiyo, please let us be!” His older brother, who doesn’t sound older at all, said with that annoying cute voice thing.

It was a breakfast meeting this time that’s why it wouldn’t last that long. Kiyoomi would prefer this one than those long evening events his siblings often invite him to. 

“Why don’t you change your hairstyle a bit?” His sister goes inside his room as Kiyoomi is fixing his hair.

“How am I supposed to do anything to these curls?”

“Exactly why I asked Miwa to come over!” His sister exclaimed as she ushers someone to go inside as well. And there stands Miwa, Kiyoomi recognizes her as Kageyama’s sister. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to make her do what I’m thinking of,” Kiyoomi said, although the defeated tone was pretty evident in his voice since he won’t be able to stop his sister.

And that’s how Kiyoomi once again had his hair straight (it was still messy.) He knew that his curls wouldn’t be back for a day and two. 

-

“Tsum-Tsum, are you okay?” Bokuto approached Atsumu while they were on a water break. 

“Yeah? Yes? I am,’’ Atsumu answered although he’s dazed. 

“Then.. why are you spilling water on the floor?”

Atsumu lets out a shriek and immediately tries to scoop the water on the floor.

“I know that you’re stupid most of the time but today’s kinda different, what’s on your mind Atsumu?” Inunaki stands in front of him, holding a mop. 

“Why are you insulting me, Wan-san?!” Atsumu screamed.

“Why would you scoop the water on the floor dumbass?! Are you trying to take a bath?!” Inunaki screamed back even louder.

More of their teammates hovered around them due to the noise, Barnes was taking a video of Atsumu and Inunaki fighting while Hinata and Bokuto were fighting on who should wipe the floor. 

“Oh, shut up, Atsumu. I bet you’re missing your crush _Omi-kun_!” Inunaki mimicked him as he said the nickname Atsumu made.

“Huh?! I don’t miss him!”

“You didn’t deny that he’s your crush!”

“Hinata you should clean it as the newest member!”

“Isn’t it supposed to be Atsumu-san who’ll do this..”

Meian sighed heavily. _I am so done with this team._

-

“Are we done for today?” Kiyoomi asked as soon as he got inside his older brother’s car. 

The meeting was boring, full of business talks Kiyoomi would never understand. He’s glad it wasn’t that long. He wonders how his sister can stand interacting with people a lot since she said she was still going to stay for a few hours. Well, his sister was a talkative person after all. 

“We are, do you want me to drop you at your gym or should I drop you at our house?” His brother said.

“At our house, I can drive my way to the gym later.”

“Okay!”

After the ride, Kiyoomi decided to sleep just a little bit since it was only a quarter until 9 am and their afternoon practice will start at 1:30 pm. He made sure his alarm was turned on so that he doesn’t oversleep.

-

“Atsumu, are you really okay? You seem off today.” This time it was Barnes who approached Atsumu as they just got back from the restaurant where they ate their lunch.

“I’m just... worried about Omi-kun,” Atsumu murmured.

“Oh? Why would you be worried about your crush?” Inunaki teased from behind.

“I told you he’s not my crush!”

“Inunaki stop picking a fight with Atsumu,” Meian told him off. Atsumu made sure he smirked at Inunaki.

Meian turned to Atsumu with a scary look and said, “You stop it too. Also, don’t worry about Sakusa, he said he’ll be present for the afternoon training.”

Atsumu fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was already 1 p.m. Usually, Sakusa would be here already since he needs 30 minutes to do his own thing, well at least that’s what Atsumu was trying to think. 

(He just wants Sakusa to arrive already.)

-

He overslept. Of course, he would, he was tired from that breakfast meeting. It was already 12:56 PM when Kiyoomi finished eating his lunch. He’d at least need 15 or 20 minutes to arrive at the gym depending on the traffic.

Kiyoomi grabs the first jacket he sees in his closet. He stops in front of his door when he gets a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

_Shit._

He wasn’t mentally prepared for his teammates to see him in this style, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready for that. Especially if he’s anxious about a certain someone’s reaction about it. 

Atsumu never teased him about his curly hair but now Kiyoomi thinks that he’ll say something along the lines, “Aww you don’t like your curls anymore, Omi-kun?” or “Man who are you?”

Thinking about it pissed off Kiyoomi already, what more if he heard the line from Atsumu? He’d punch him straight to his beautiful face. 

Kiyoomi sighed. He wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, at least he could punch Atsumu.

-

They were already warming up and Sakusa hasn’t arrived yet. Atsumu was seriously starting to get worried because what if he was kidnapped? Or worse…

Atsumu’s trail of thoughts was cut off by an impact on his head, he yelped and turned to look around ho dared hit him. 

“What do you want, Inunaki- **san**?” He made sure to emphasize the honorific.

“Stop thinking out loud about your crush, idiot.”

“I wasn’t--”

“Omi-san won’t get kidnapped!” Hinata joined their conversation.

Atsumu sighed, defeated. He should watch his mouth sometimes. 

“Boys, are you done warming up?” Meian called them out from somewhere in the gym.

They all answered a chorus of “yes” and got up from their positions to go to where Meian and their coach is. Atsumu’s mood dropped, he was at least a little okay in the morning, but now that Sakusa wasn’t going to show up, Atsumu thinks that he might as well be done for today so that he could go home and wait for tomorrow so that he’ll be able to see Sakusa again feel better.

“Oh hello! How can we help you?” Coach Foster’s voice boomed in the gym which startled the team and made them turn their heads on the source of the noise.

Atsumu knows that he wasn’t the only one who stared hard at the person talking to their coach. The guy outside was wearing a purple jacket and black shirt inside. He looked exactly like Sakusa, except that he had straighter hair than their wing spiker.

“Oh! Are you Omi-kun’s older brother he told us about?” Atsumu walked towards the door, some of his teammates following right behind him. 

“I don’t even look like my brother, Atsumu. What are you talking about?” The guy answered him.

_What is he talking about? Isn’t he Omi-kun’s older brother? I mean look at his eyes--_

Atsumu stared at his face for a while and saw the parallel moles above his right eyebrow that definitely belongs to one person he knows. And that person said that he was the only one in his family who has parallel moles.

_But his hair is different. This isn’t him._

“You talk differently from how normal humans talk, Omi-kun’s older brother,” Atsumu remarks.

“You would actually talk to my brother like that if you met him?”

Atsumu couldn’t deny it further, the guy in front of him was definitely his teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi. His shoulders dropped and he turned around as if that end his conversation with Kiyoomi.

“You’re late Omi-kun.” Atsumu went back to the court near the basket of balls and he started to bounce it. 

_He looks different with that hair, but he also looks good with that._

And it’s making Atsumu’s heart race. Sure he found him attractive, but it wasn’t mainly because of that.

Atsumu tosses the ball in the air, ready to make a spike serve.

_He looks good._

He stares at the ball in front of him, as if time slowed down for him. It was always like that when he made a good serve toss.

_Beautiful, even._

Atsumu hits the ball.

_But Kiyoomi, I like your curls way better._

-

Atsumu didn’t mean to do it, but he gave Kiyoomi the silent treatment. It was nothing really, he always does that at the most random times especially if they got into a big fight and crossed their lines.

He felt the few glances sent on his way throughout the afternoon training, but he ignored them. He solely focused on the game and distracted himself with the fact that he’s going to meet up with his twin later.

Atsumu left the locker rooms first and said no to the invitation for dinner with the team. He also heard Kiyoomi decline the invitation because of course, he would. 

On his way to his brother’s shop, he gave him a heads up since he wanted Osamu to make him something other than his usual Tuna Mayo Onigiri. But Osamu didn’t give him a heads up that Suna would also be there. Now he had to deal with _them_.

“What’s up with the absence of your usual order? Do you have a problem with your crush?” Suna started to pry into Atsumu’s mind.

“I don’t have a crush!” Atsumu hissed.

Suna batted his eyes at him, pretending to be innocent. “Then, what about Omi-kun?” 

“What’s up with you and Wan-san making annoying sounds when you say, Omi-kun?”

Suna fixes his posture and smirks at him, “We’re best friends.”

“So? What is it about this time?” Osamu jumps into their conversation after he leaves the rest of his customers to other staff.

“This time? Do I complain about him all the time? This is uncommon you know!” Atsumu angrily slurps the ramen his twin cooked for him, not minding the heat. It was frustratingly delicious.

“Of course you do.”

“Osamu didn’t even mention a name…”

The duo jinxed. It made Atsumu more frustrated but he couldn't let them win so he just straight up told them that it was because Kiyoomi looked different today. 

“What? You saw flowers around him or something?” Suna said with a teasing tone.

“Or were there sparkles surrounding him?” Osamu added.

“I genuinely wish that you both break up,” Atsumu gave them a sarcastic smile before throwing a crumpled tissue at them. (He missed.)

They bickered for a while before the couple seriously asked Atsumu what his problem was. That’s what Atsumu loved about them ever since they got together, they make sure to annoy the hell out of Atsumu if he’s having a problem to give him a way out, a distraction, and a time to prepare himself before opening up.

“You see… Omi-kun’s curls weren't there. I don’t know if that is permanent but I felt sad,” Atsumu started. He noticed the exchange of looks between the two people in front of him. 

_Of course, they weren’t expecting me to have a problem with Omi-kun’s hair. I wasn’t expecting to have one either._

“He straightened his hair you know, and it looked good on him. He looked handsome. But.. I wanted the curls,” Atsumu dramatically said and bangs his head on the table.

He complains more about how he had to ignore Kiyoomi because he was making him feel things. About how he thought it was Kiyoomi’s older brother (Osamu and Suna laughed for 15 minutes.) And about how he had his hopes up, just because he thought he could feel Omi-kun’s glances toward him.

When he was going to leave, Suna told him to do something.

“Send us a picture of him. Or it didn’t happen at all.”

-

The next day, Atsumu tried a lot of ways to be able to capture at least one frame of Kiyoomi. He wasn’t going to back down on that challenge from Suna. 

Bokuto managed to catch him shamelessly trying to take a picture of Kiyoomi, not even hiding his phone. “I think Omi would run away from the camera, Tsum-tsum.”

“Then what am I supposed to do, Bokkun?” Atsumu sighed, defeated.

Bokuto grinned, “Pretend you’re calling someone and then take a picture! It’s the most basic but it’s perfect!”

Atsumu succeeded with doing that without having his phone flash or the accidental camera shutter. He just did it perfectly.

“What did he just do?” Inunaki pointed at Atsumu while talking to Bokuto and Hinata who were at his side.

“Took a photo of Omi-san, I guess. I used to do that to Kageyama, I got it as advice from Kuroo-san,” Hinata explained like a manual book.

“What?! I used to do that with Akaashi too and Kuroo was also the one who taught me that!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Wow, you all share the same brain cell,” Inunaki commented from the side, amused. “But what’s he going to do with the picture?” He asked.

“Send it to Mya-sam and Suna I think,” Bokuto answered.

Kiyoomi was right there behind them when they had that conversation. He froze and a lot of things went through his mind at once. He pushed away from the ones that gave him a drop of hope. 

_Of course, how could he not know? Atsumu was going to use that to make fun of him._

The thought left a bitter taste in Kiyoomi’s mouth. A part of him used to think that his curls were a bit much and that he had to at least try another hairstyle. That’s how he managed to let Miwa fix his hair once in a blue moon. He doesn’t know why he felt insecure about it.

But now that he welcomed the thought of Atsumu, a guy he likes a little bit, not liking both his curls or this fixed one, made him a little sad and more insecure. 

He sighed and moved past his teammates, he should probably ignore them before he snaps and asks them to just shut up. 

Kiyoomi looked down at his phone that wasn’t turned on, he started staring at his reflection.

-

“You’re seriously so beautiful, what the heck?!” Atsumu screamed at his phone, the stolen picture of Kiyoomi he captured a while ago was on the screen. 

He was walking in the street where it leads to Osamu’s shop when he decided to open his phone to take a peek at the picture. He couldn’t risk looking at it a while ago in the gym, it was weird to look at it while he was in the shower room too.

Atsumu stopped in his tracks and thought of scenarios of how Osamu and Suna would react to the photo if they saw it. _They’d probably find him pretty, too._

He shakes his head, he wasn’t going to share that picture he worked hard for. To hell with Suna’s challenge at him. 

There was an evident skip on Atsumu’s steps as he walked back to where his condominium complex was. 

Atsumu regrets not going to his brother’s shop to at least eat something. Now he’s stuck here at the grocery store debating what to eat tonight. He only has a bunch of junk foods and canned beers in his cart, he doesn’t know what dish to cook for dinner. 

He was at the aisle of canned goods, looking for something to cook for his dinner. Atsumu chose a can of spam and nothing else. He proceeds to go out of the aisle, wondering what else he has to buy.

When he got out he looked around, his eyes landed on the guy at his right. 

“Omi-kun…”

“Hey,” Kiyoomi greeted him back.

Atsumu doesn’t know who asked the other to tag along or if they just ended up walking together in the grocery store, keeping one another company. 

On the other hand, Kiyoomi’s mind was clouded. The reason he went out was to clear his mind and not overthink everything inside his place. Outside, he could have distractions. But he wasn’t expecting to see Atsumu.

_We’re together right now, maybe I should…_

Kiyoomi glanced at the guy beside him. “Why is your cart full of unhealthy foods?”

Atsumu looks up at him and blinks, he looks down at his cart and then back to Kiyoomi. “They’re not unhealthy.”

“They are.”

“I didn’t want to go to ‘Samu’s place to eat,” Atsumu sighed.

Kiyoomi fidgets, he plays with the hem gusset of his sleeves. “I came from our family household this morning but I own a flat. I haven’t dropped by there since yesterday because of the event. I’m cooking dinner, you can tag along if you want, I don't mind." 

Atsumu looked at him with disbelief, “Are you serious?”

Kiyoomi nods. Shy. 

The sight of shy Kiyoomi did a lot of things to Atsumu’s heart. He blushed and looked away while scratching the back of his neck. “Well, yeah I could tag along.”

-

When they reached Kiyoomi’s place, they silently did what they had to do. Kiyoomi was the one who cooked their food and Atsumu just sat there, since Kiyoomi didn’t allow him to do anything.

They ate dinner peacefully, mainly because neither of them wasn’t that talkative with each other. It was also rare for them to be left alone with just the two of them, they didn’t know what to do.

25 minutes after eating dinner and watching a random documentary playing on Kiyoomi’s TV, Atsumu stood up and announced that he had to go home. 

Kiyoomi sees him on his way out. When Atsumu was finished putting on his right shoe, he looked up as he heard the other fake a cough.

“So.. uh, you’ve been cold. You were avoiding me the whole day, and at yesterday’s afternoon training too,” Kiyoomi said silently.

Atsumu looks away and pouts, “I’m not avoiding you.”

Kiyoomi stared at the dramatic guy in front of him and thought, _cute._

Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“Nothing. Bye.” Kiyoomi picked up Atsumu’s left shoe and dragged him to stand up. He pushed Atsumu outside before he could even say something again and shut the door in his face.

Kiyoomi lets the door shut behind him and exhales. 

_Did I just say that out loud? Really? Right in front of him?_

His back slides down the door and hits the ground. He hugs his knees closer to his chest and buries his face. He can’t handle the embarrassment he’s feeling.

-

Kiyoomi expected Atsumu to pester him about it the next day at their training but he did the opposite and avoided Kiyoomi even more than the other day. He didn’t look at Kiyoomi at all or talked to him about volleyball at least. 

“They are so painful to watch,” Inunaki said from afar, he was talking to Meian and Barnes.

“Can’t they just get together to end my suffering?” Meian seconded.

“Are you sure that them getting together won’t make you suffer?” Barnes cracks a joke that’s not a joke since it could be true. The trio continued to observe their younger teammates.

Kiyoomi was preparing to serve, he was practicing alone. He looks at the bench where Hinata, Bokuto, Thomas, and Atsumu were gathered. He met Atsumu’s eyes that looked at him for the first time that day.

He flinched and looked away, his face feeling warm as he looked at the ball he’s about to serve.

Atsumu, from the sidelines, continued to stare at Kiyoomi. His lips quirk up to form a small smile. 

_His hair’s starting to go back to normal._

-

They met at the grocery store again, but this time it felt like it was intentional. As if they were both waiting for each other to show up. Kiyoomi was just standing there outside, waiting for nothing. And Atsumu just got out, he bought a gallon of ice cream to treat himself although he’s pretty sure he can’t finish eating it right away.

They stared at each other for a minute before Atsumu asked him, “Wanna come over for ice cream?” He raised the paper bag that has ice cream inside.

“Sure.” Kiyoomi smiled behind his mask.

Atsumu invites Kiyoomi to the rooftop of his condominium complex. They dropped everything they bought in Atsumu’s flat, only bringing a gallon of ice cream, a pair of cups, and spoons.

They talk about volleyball and then how much they appreciate their teammates for keeping up with their attitudes. They shared a good laugh before Kiyoomi started talking about the thing going with Atsumu for the past few days.

“Do you think this style doesn’t suit me? I mean was it ugly?” Kiyoomi starts, coincidentally, he was wearing the purple jacket again. His hair was not yet fully back to being curly, but it was starting to peek through.

“No,” Atsumu answered right away.

"Then why take a photo to send to your brother and his boyfriend?"

Atsumu was shocked, he was pretty sure Bokuto won’t tell on him. “How’d you know that?”

“Overheard a conversation. Now, answer my question.”

“It’s a long story, Omi-kun…”

To Kiyoomi, the way Atsumu answered him was like saying he didn’t want to talk about it or he didn’t want to share why. He looks at the view in front of them, unlike the other night when they ran into each other at the grocery, they met at dusk. The sun was about to fall asleep. It’s a beautiful sight.

“Your hair’s slowly returning to normal. I thought it was permanently straight,” Atsumu inched closer to Kiyoomi’s space. The latter gave hums.

“I like it.”

“Uhuh.”

“I like you.”

Kiyoomi immediately turns his head to look at Atsumu. He wasn’t looking at him, he was simply smiling and looking at the same scenery Kiyoomi was admiring a while ago.

He slowly reaches out for Atsumu’s hand and when he did, he felt the other stiffened before relaxing. He keeps their intertwined hands in his jacket’s pocket.

-

Atsumu was laying his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder, they were in his place too, watching a match between Japan and Canada. 

He let the curls tickle his side. "I think you look good with that straight hair months ago, Omi-kun."

"Hmm?" Kiyoomi wraps his arms around Atsumu and brings him closer. He places a kiss on top of Atsumu's head. The latter automatically wraps his arms around Kiyoomi's waist too.

"But I love your curls. I really do."

Atsumu didn't receive a response. He looked up and found Kiyoomi covering his mouth shyly with his other hand. His ears were starting to look a little red too.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Stop saying things like that out of nowhere."

"Why?!"

"What would you feel if I suddenly said I love you out of nowhere?!"

Atsumu gasps silently and looks away, suddenly shy.

"Why do you have to do this to my heart Omi-kun? I hate you," Atsumu murmured.

"Oh."

Atsumu looked back at him when he heard the disappointment from his tone.

"No, I'm joking. I love you too, Omi-kun. Like, a lot!" Atsumu says.

They both stared at each other for a whole minute. Kiyoomi breaks the silence with his chuckle, he leans down and places a kiss on Atsumu's nose. Seeing Atsumu panicking like that and immediately giving in to make Kiyoomi feel better was, "Cute."

"What?"

Kiyoomi cups his face before kissing Atsumu on his lips for a brief moment. 

"Hmm. Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this prototype Sakusa Kiyoomi fanart/edit that I made just so you'll know how he looked like! [ It's on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/settermiyaa/status/1337651912385052672?s=20)
> 
> I really had fun while writing this story, kinda fell in love with it too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
